


Anything

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The why of Torajirou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



When he first meets Fujiwara no Sai, Torajirou is young enough that he doesn't question that a beautiful ghost from the Heian era wants to play a game with him. It seems so much like a beautiful story that might be told to him at bedtime that he doesn't question it at all. He likes the beautiful man to sit beside him as they play with the shining stones to create art that splays across the go ban.

It is nearly two years before he truly realizes that no one else can actually see his friend, but it doesn't take away his belief.

He is content to place the stones for the man, and not for himself, because the feeling of joy that runs through him is like a drug. The game doesn't mean much to him in the grand scheme of life, but Sai does. For Sai, he'll do nearly anything. If a time comes when he gives up go for something else, he is certain it will be because Sai will have left him.

As a child, he sees only black and white.


End file.
